Jay's Return To Mineral Town
by nighthawks.lullaby
Summary: Jay leaves Breyerson, an overcrowded urban city, to seek out Myers-his grandfather-figure who has suspiciously hasn't been replying to his letters.He arrives in M.T. to discover that his worst presumption has come true, Will he stay? Or is it too much?
1. Prologue

**Jay's Return to Mineral Town**

Author: nighthawks.lullaby

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume's characters from Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral  
Town. Nor do I profit from the writings of this fan-fic.**

* * *

Prologue: A Long Silence

Jay shut the drawer to his mahogany writing bureau, finding the pen he had been hastily searching for. Myers hadn't responded in months to his letters, So Jay decided to write once more until packing up his suitcase and heading to the Breyerson Harbor.

_Myers must be busy with his farm work...But then again farms don't have much upkeep during the long winters- Why wouldn't he have replied to my letters by now? He's like a grandfather to me, ever since that summer when I was just a kid. Mineral Town, I'll never forget it... And that girl I met..._ Jay switched the brass overhead lamp on, and set his pen onto the first violet line on his stationary. Deep emerald ink flowed from the fountain pen evenly.

_**Dear Myers;**_

_**Christmas has come and gone so quickly. The snowfall here in Breyerson has been plentiful, and the roads have been slick with the snow and slush, making driving nearly impossible. The plow crew workers have nearly gone on strike a few times because of the amount of stress that has been put on their shoulders from the ignorance and selfishness of the people who reside here. It's crazy. They really need a taste of compassion towards other, and respect. Hmmm... They need to learn the lessons of Mineral Town, I think. There's so much to learn from farming, you taught me so many life lessons in that short summer long ago. For that I am forever thankful.**_

_**Well, I've been working at the Breyerson Publishing Company since I landed the job shortly after graduating in June. It's easy work, but very time consuming. I wish you could've made the trip down for my graduation. But it's busy work in the summertime, of course. Winter is a very lonely time of the season, as much as you enjoy your time off in Mineral Town and socializing with the townsfolk, would you consider taking a trip down to Breyerson for a week or so? I'd love to show you around, give you some diversity. I know, ha-ha " I have had plenty diversity in my lifetime Sonny." It's more than just the crowded streets, and factories in urbanized culture. I can prove it.**_

_**So, a little heads up. If I don't hear from you in a couple of weeks I'm going to head on out to Mineral Town and knock some sense into you Old Man! Yeah! I went there! sticks tongue out Ha-ha-ha, you know I will. **_

_**--Jay**_

_**P.S**_

_**How's the farm holding up?**_

_There. _Jay thought, as he set his fountain pen aside, letting the wet ink dry before folding it into the envelope he had pre-addressed to his grandfather-figure. _Ha! There, that should get a reply out from him! _

Jay and Myers were very much alike, they were more alike with each other, then they were with there actual families. Jay had deliberately added some fiery topics to his letter that he knew would playfully set Myers off. As would Myers, had Jay not replied to his letters but in a shorter duration of time.

This worried Jay, Myers was getting older and the farm's workload was becoming more and more demanding. Myers had never married and had never had any children, so there was no one to help around the farm on a daily basis. The farm was very large as well, and it needed strong bones and forgiving muscles to do its bidding. So much work could tire a young man out physically and mentally, so for an old man the work would be hard labour.

_What if..._ Jay shook his head hard, _No! Don't even think about that! _His big sapphire coloured eyes began to pool over in tears. It hurt him intensely to even think that his greatest companion, his grandfather (however unbiological he was), his best friend nonetheless could've passed on.

He wiped his tears from his eyes using the sleeve of his cotton long-sleeved shirt, and then took in a few deep breaths to clear his mind that was whirling around with the many possibilities of why Myers hadn't responded to his letters in such a long period of time.

Jay folded his letter into the waiting envelope, sealing it as he walked across his cozy bachelor apartment, towards the front door. Jay slipped on his jacket as he closed his front door, turning back to lock it with a gold-toned key.

It was a short walk down the road to the post office, So Jay saw no need for waiting until the morning to stick the letter in the mailbox for the postage worker to pick it up, when he could take the few steps it took to the post office itself.

The frosty wind bite at Jay's unguarded face as he walked forward, the wind howled and frostbite nipped at his ears, Jay casually looked around as he walked. There was no other person in sight, only the occasional vehicle that sped down the street off the curb to his right.

_Ridiculous. _Jay thought bitterly. _They're all so lazy, and afraid of the cold. All they do is complain about everything, when everything here is so convenient, No wonder Myers downplays "city folk" so much. _Jay let out a soft chuckle under his breath. _Myers is a character, that's for sure. Funny... He has always seen me as one of his own and not apart of the "city folk" stereotype even though I've lived here in the urban jungle my entire life. _

The walkway to the post office was cleared out and salted, unlike the rest of the sidewalk that had been covered with a white blanket of snow just hours previously. The door swung open easily, and Jay stepped inside. Walking across the brightly lit entrance way towards the main desk, Jay threw a smile towards the desk clerk.

"Hey Cecelia! How are you today?" Jay greeted the middle-aged, honey-blonde desk clerk.

Cecelia looked up from the book she had been engrossed in reading, "Oh. Hello Jay." She said as she set her bookmark between the aged pages she was reading and closed the faded cover, sliding the book to the left of her. " Another letter for Myers today?"

"Of course." Jay grinned, flashy his pearly whites in his genuine smile. Jay handed her the letter, "Could you mail that in urgent delivery, please?"

"Why, of course dear." Cecelia answered warmly. "Hmmmm...Still no reply?"

Jay nodded in reply. A worried look crossed over Cecelia's softly weathered face. "Oh dear."

"Yeah, well...I wrote in some details that'll surely spark a quick reply out from him at the least. So...I'm hoping he'll reply quickly, I'm worried about him. It's not like him to leave me waiting like this." Jay explained to an understanding Cecelia.

Cecelia simply nodded as she stamped and weighed the envelope. _Oh that poor boy. Hmm... I wonder what the cause is for the delay? Surely it couldn't be that... _"Well, I guess we can only hope for the best right?" Cecelia soothed, gazing through his thick fringe of chocolate brown hair that curtained his eyes, in a motherly fashion.

Jay met her gaze with a determined look in his honest eyes, "Yes, Well...If he doesn't reply in about a week and a half I'm taking a few weeks off from work then packing up my suitcase to go to Mineral Town to see him. It'll be spring there soon, and I'd be glad to help him around the farm."

"That sounds like a grand idea, hon." Cecelia replied, with a warm tone. _Such a kind-hearted and caring young boy. I wish my Margaret could take a few pages from his book...She takes so much from her father... _Cecelia's expression turned hard as she thought about her ex-husband. _He had me so fooled, such a different person that he turned out to be... _

Jay peered at Cecelia curiously, "Are you okay Cecelia?" he asked gently, the concern evident in his tone. "Yes, Yes Of Course Sweetheart." Cecelia responded a little too quickly to pass off Jay's concern. "So, you'll be taking a boat from the harbor?" Cecelia questioned, looking to wipe off the look of concern off from Jay's face.

"Ha-ha, I couldn't even doubt it if I tried. I mean, it _is _the only way to get there without hiking through the mountains" Jay answered warmly. _Hmmm...I wonder why Cecelia wanted to side step that? Well... It really is none of my business, I guess... _

A machine that was used to measure destination distance, weight, and pricing beeped. "There!" Cecelia stated as she scanned the stats on the machine's connected computer monitor, "We're done. Your letter will get there by tomorrow morning, hon."

"Thanks, Cecelia!" Jay said warmly. "Have a nice day."

"That's my line." Chucked Cecelia softly, as Jay walked away from the front desk where she worked toward the exit.

Reaching the entranceway Jay turned on his heel and called "Oh. Cecelia, Be careful on your walk home tonight, it's sleek and the wind has quite a bite to it."

"Oh. Thanks, hon!" Cecelia called back in gratitude. _Such a sweet young boy, a boy of eighteen with the maturity of a wise sensei. I wonder why a boy of his intelligence, and compassion never went on to university. But had instead gone on to internship at the publishing company after graduating? Hmm... He really is a humble soul. Maybe Margaret would do some good to spend a summer working on a farm like Jay had._

Jay nodded his head once in a goodbye gesture, pushing the door handle as he exited out the front entrance/exit doors.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is gladly accepted- this is ****my very first fanfic and anything I could do to improve my writing is ****graciously and wholeheartedly accepted. Last but not least I would like to ****personally thank you for taking the time out to read my story, it really ****means so incredibly much. Best wishes, Have a great day! Thanks again! :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume's characters from Harvest Moon: Friends  
of Mineral Town. Nor do I profit from the writings of this fan fiction.

* * *

Jay's Return to Mineral Town

Chapter One- Crossing Waters

Two weeks had passed by at an agonisingly slow crawl, seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days, and days felt like long months. Jay lay in his bed whilst staring at his ceiling lost in thought.

_I said that I would wait a week and a half, and it has been a full two…It seems kind of impulsive as it is... Although maybe this is his way of egging me on, maybe this is his way of getting me to plan a trip to Mineral Town…But maybe not? Maybe I should leave, maybe he is in dire need?_

Throughout the morning and late into the afternoon, Jay's thoughts deliberated between leaving for Mineral Town, and staying in Breyerson in wait for Myer's reply. At about mid-afternoon, the phone rang shrilly jolting Jay out from his thoughts. At first, Jay decided to just ignore the phone and just lie there until he had come to a concluding thought, to sift through his consistent contrasting thoughts until he had finally deliberated enough to come to a final answer.

As it was, the caller on the other end of the line had predicted this reaction out from Jay, and continued to dial his number relentlessly. As he or she waited on the other line for his eventual response to their plainly purposeful yet crazing calls. The phone rang shrilly and consistently, the silence between calls becoming shorter and less noticeable as the ringing of the dial tone merged into the metaphoric sound of an annoying buzz of a mechanical mosquito.

It was from his bed in which Jay was wrenched from his thoughts now deciding to change his mind, as the relentless ringing that he had intended to ignore, became more and more maddening at each passing interval. "Okay!" Jay called out to an empty apartment, "Okay, Okay. I'll pick up the phone!" The thick masculine comforter covering Jay's double-sized bed was pushed aside in haste as Jay moved swiftly toward the living room in which the phone continued its song of ringings'.

"Hello?" Jay breathed into the receiver as he pulled the phone toward his ear. A woman's voice on the other end of the line responded, her voice was mature, aged and the tone of which she spoke was warm and caring like a grandmother's comforting hug after having a bad day. "Jay, hon. It's Cecelia."

"Cecelia? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Jay questioned with a panicked tone.

"No, hon. everything is not okay. You're sitting there in your apartment all day long thinking about whether or not you should stay or if you should go. It's been two weeks! You've waited longer than you should. Now pack up your things, I've bought you a ticket for your leave to Mineral Town." Cecelia said in a firm tone, not once leaving an opening for Jay to interrupt with a refusal.

Jay opened up his mouth to voice a response, only to hear the monotone sound of an ended call through the receiver. _Umm- Wow. Cecelia sure isn't going to take no for an answer. _

Dumbfounded from the surprise of the accuracy of Cecelia's accusations, Jay stood there staring at the bare wall across from where he stood. The boy looked awkward standing still, with the receiver still held up to his ear and his with eyes glazed over from a stupor. A long moment passed by and Jay returned to his senses. He blinked his eyes repeatedly until his vision cleared, and he placed the receiver back onto its cradle.

His decision had been made.

XxX

The sky above the calm grey waters was overcast. Jay leaned against the interior walls of a weathered sailboat, groaning from his seasickness, as the captain of the vessel checked and rechecked the sails and equipment. Gently the sailboat with years of weathering rocked from side to side, this little movement unsettling Jay's weak stomach, as a strong headwind pushed the vessel forward with much ease.

"Jay, me b'y" Called the strong, elderly captain from the starboard side of the sailboat.

As Jay turned to face the captain in his reply, his seasickness called for round two and Jay found himself leaning over the side of the sailboat in sicknesses' agony. A short moment passed by and Jay's lanky body returned inward to lean against the interior wall of the sailboat once more. In his second attempt of a reply, Jay turned his colour-drained face toward the captain with his voice a mere echo of his average pitch. "Captain Kirk?"

"Jay me b'y, we be arriving' in the 'arbour of Mineral Town before sundown." Captain Kirk called out not hearing Jay's faint response through the downwind.

Jay glanced down toward his wristwatch and sighed. _Ten o'clock, a long voyage still. Well… It could be much worse, two days into this stomach churning trip and it's almost over- it is a much quicker commute this time by far. Hadn't the others lasted up to a mid-week trek? Anyways, it will be a long day nonetheless crossing over these waters…_

"Pugh…" Jay groaned as once again seasickness overwhelmed him. As Jay turned over to lean over the side of the sailboat, Captain Kirk chuckled reminiscing from his childhood days from which he had the same weak stomach as Jay suffered from in this voyage across the gentle sea.

"Me b'y, You need to find yer sea legs yet." Captain Kirk called over as he adjusted a sail, Jay groaned in acknowledgement knowing that it would be a long while yet before he could birth a set of sea legs for himself.

Jay counted down the hours it would take until sundown, as he slumped himself down into a more comfortable position. After two restless, sickly nights spent awake in the guest quarters below-deck Jay slipped into a long-awaited deep slumber.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Hello again. First, I'd like to thank you again for reading my fanfic.  
Secondly, I'd like to thank my editing team (You know who you are).

**Lastly, I would like to ask my reader's for their imput, ****Is this chapter too short? Does it have no definite point to it? If anything ****Should be added? Thank you ever so much. Enjoy.**


End file.
